vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taz
Summary Taz the Tasmanian Devil is a recurring character in the Looney Tunes franchise. He is generally portrayed as a ferocious carnivore with a notoriously short temper, enormous appetite and lack of patience. He debuted in 1954 short, Devil May Hare. He is well known for mostly speaking in grunts and growls, although he did speak in broken English in some of his early appearances. In 1991, Taz got his own show, Taz-Mania, where it ran for four seasons. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Taz Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic tasmanian devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, wiped himself out of existence with a mop only to be fine instantly), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Hammerspace (Can pull objects out of nowhere and hide behind timbers thinner than himself), Immortality (Types 2 and 3. Had his skeleton ripped out by Daffy and could still speak, could still move around after being split to pieces; regenerated from ashes, can regenerate from his injuries usually within a short timeframe), Plot Manipulation (Became the animator in the Taz-Mania episode, "The Taz Story Primer". Can eat the pages of a comic book he's in. Stopped Sylvester from ending a comic early. Ended the cartoon twice), Existence Erasure with a mop (Erased himself and a ray of light), BFR (Sneezed hard enough to send Daffy flying through comic panels. His stomach is a bottomless void), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch ghosts and light), Time Travel (Took himself and Daffy to the future, grabbed and tossed him back a present in "Bah Humduck"), Time Manipulation (Can change night to day with his roar), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Heard and spoke to a narrator), Air Manipulation and Transformation (Turns himself into a vortex whenever he spins), Teleportation, Duplication, Body Control, Breath Attack and Fire Manipulation with his burps (Seen here), Sound Manipulation (Can roar loud enough to collapse most of a building), Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fragrance Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Smell), Resistance to Electricity (Seen here), Extreme Heat (Was dragged into Hell by a huge magma hand), Freezing Cold Temperatures (Watched Hell get frozen) and Sleep/Mind Manipulation (Tranquilizers are ineffective towards him. Has resisted hypnosis) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Has eaten Daffy Duck multiple times and was capable of one-shotting him. Consistently overpowers and scares Daffy. Scared most of the main cast away from his birthday party. Accidentally cut part of his face. Made himself cry after slapping himself in the face. Tore through the Sun. Can beat up Sylvester, who is strong enough to keep Taz' jaws open for a bit and stay intact after tanking multiple lightning bolts from Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Bugs and Daffy. Outmonuvered both Sam and Elmer easily. The former accidentally skied his way from Earth to Mars and the latter is faster than the speed of dark) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Stronger than Daffy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Took a punch from Bugs. Survived a beating from Daffy. Took a beating from Sam, Elmer and Marvin with no showings of injuries afterwards), possibly higher '(Was fine after being smashed by a rock bigger than the solar system in the ''Taz-Mania ''episode "I'm Okay, You're Taz"). Toon Force and regeneration makes him difficult to kill. 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with hammers and mallets. Hundreds of meters with explosives. Standard Equipment: His claws, explosives, hammers, mallets, and much more with hammerspace Intelligence: Fairly Average (Taz is typically shown to be very ferocious and dimwitted, being easily outsmarted, failing to see through most of his mistakes and being unable to say coherent sentences. However, he has worked as an office employee and has even tricked Bugs on one occasion. Knows how to disguise himself. Is an expert construction builder) Weaknesses: Often portrayed as incredibly gullible and might be dumber than Elmer Fudd. Can get sick if he eats too many carrots. He can be calmed by almost every sort of music (except for bagpipes). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Looney Tunes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:BFR Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users